Saving me
by Leah's Angel
Summary: Rosalie was nothing like Bella and she's determined to prove that until the very end.


A/N: wow my first story that doesn't have Leah. Truthfully I was trying to write new chapters for my other stories but just couldn't so as I was crying and punching my computer this idea came to me.

So please enjoy and review

Oh Rosalie and Emmett never got together the rest is the same though.

Disclaimer: don't own twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie pov:

As human I was the type of girl that needed a lot of help especially one night in particular I really needed help but I never got it. Instead I was left dying in the gutter like road kill until Carlisle came along and changed me. That's not helping would have been letting the suffering end. But the way I saw it was at least in this form id never have to ask for help again or expect others to provide it for me I finally had a way to help myself. And that was enough for me.

Then years later I saw a giant man who needed help, I used the excuse that he reminded me of someone from my human life as an excuse as to why I saved him but the truth was it had nothing to do with that instead when I came across Emmett fighting a bear I couldn't believe it, this giant bear of a man needed help MY help it was a testament to just how far I had come. And so I saved him as a reminder to myself that I needed no one I could finally save myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here we are in a bar in Seattle, not that I usually have any problems going out dancing but tonight there was one thing brining my entire mood down. Or more importantly one person my dearest brother decided to bring Bella with us. I know Edwards has told her I'm simply jealous of her because she has Edward that is so far from the truth. I was 'mean' to Bella because she physically repulsed me. I despise everything that girl stands for. Girls like her make me sick.

The type of girl that not only expected to be saved but actually likes it and makes no effort to take care of herself. She was me before I knew any better. But with one difference there have been so many incidents for her to learn from but she refused to change. It only took one incident before I learnt the importance of being my own knight in shining armour.

We'd been there for just over 2 hours and I had finally managed to forget about her presence enough to start enjoying myself. When I smelt it 4 male vampires had just entered. They seemed to smell something straight away and their heads turned in unison towards us.

Moving through the crowd towards us they didn't take their eyes of us even just to blink and at least appear human. Finally they stopped right in front of us.

"look guys the girls is with us and so under our entire covens protection." Edward stated.

"how you can resist that scent is admirable. We understand. Good night enjoy yourselves."

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all shifted so that they were between these men and Bella. And what was Bella doing?

Oh that's right huddling into Edwards's side expecting us to save her...again.

The four of them then proceeded to leave the bar. I decided to go back and dance but as I turned away felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back, "Edward if you want to keep that hand you remove it from my arm. NOW!"

"You can't go back and dance we have to leave. They aren't giving up. They are simply going to wait and follow us back home until we leave Bella alone then they will attack."

Bella yelped and curled closer into Edwards side, "what are you going to do Edward?"

My lip curled typical of course its up to us to save her. I've never heard her ask, "Alright what can I do?" or ever offered assistance.

"It's alright love we will keep you safe. I promise." Edward murmured and like he had just commanded us we made our way out of the bar and into our cars.

We got home faster than normal even for us. All the while keeping an eye for any car that might be following us. As soon as we reached the driveway Edward ran inside cradling Bella to his chest.

Carlisle and Esme immediately ran to us Edward must have called them.

Edward quickly filled them in on our conversation at the bar with the other vampires.

"Alright son and what exactly where they think to make you believe they won't give up?"

" Because the leader himself was thinking, "god this could be risky but we can't give us she smells so good. We'll just have to be smart about obtaining her." See they wont give up till they get Bella, we cant let them,"

Carlisle thought it over for a few moments, "Alright here's what we'll do. Edward you and Esme take Bella down to the basement there's only one entrance and exit just in case they get through everyone else you'll be able to stop them. Emmett and I will run patrols around the house and stop them from getting in the house. Rose, Alice and Jasper you three run and inform the wolves of what's going on they may be able to help."

We all took our orders and got ready to leave when Bella's voice stopped us.

"What about Charlie? You guys need to keep him safe too," just hearing that made my teeth clench so now not only did she expect us to save her but everyone else as well? Bella truly made me embarrassed to be the same sex as her.

"Yes of course love, Jasper and Alice can go over there and watch over and stay with Charlie. Rose will be fine by herself. Right Carlisle?" Edward soothed.

"Yes of course, Alice and Jasper you guys go to Charlies. Rose you go by yourself. Alright go."

At this point it wouldn't have mattered if I did have an issue to being on my own with four murderous vampires around because everyone was gone faster than I could blink let alone talk.

So I took off running towards La Push. I was dodging trees and jumping over streams when out of nowhere a person materialized in front of me. I skidded to a halt. It was the leader of the four men we saw in the bar. I went to move around him but the 3 other stepped out from behind the trees, I was surrounded.

"Well look how easy this was boys. Didn't even have to wait she came straight to us." he sneered the other three snickered. I looked around expecting to see Bella stumble through the trees, but no one was there and that's when it hit me. At no point had these men ever said it was Bella they were after just 'she' we had just assumed because she was human.

But no it was me and I had just walked into the lion's den with no back up. And suddenly I was back in the dirty alley in Rochester all those years ago. No Rose there's one difference you are a vampire and vampires don't need help.

The leader spoke again, "Quick Luke, light a fire so we can get rid of her once we are done."

As Luke got the fire roaring, I slowly shifted my weight to my back feet. I wasn't going to be like Bella and wait for someone to save me I was going to fight.

And I tried honestly I did I even managed to tear off a few limbs but let's face it I was hopelessly outnumbered. That almost as soon as I started fighting one grabbed me from behind with the other two grabbing my arms. Finally when I could do more but wiggle around in their collective hold. The leader stood in front of me, and I instantly recognized the look in his eyes it was one that was shining in Royce's and all his friends that fateful night.

And I refused to let that happen ever again. So I stopped struggling in fact I went completely limp. Thinking I had given up the two monsters holding my arms let them go and stood back. That was enough for me to suddenly jerk forward and get loose from the final guy. And before any of them could try to make a grab for me I threw myself straight on top of the fire.

And whilst I died that was fine because even at the end I, Rosalie Hale Cullen saved myself and really that's all I wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: that's a bit different than normal for me but please let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my other stories as well.

Much love!


End file.
